


Coaster

by temir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/F, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Just pretend Kara and Lena never met before this, Kara isn't a reporter, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is stressed, Minor Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Mostly fluff I think?, One Shot, Supergirl isn't really important in this, and they were RIDEMATES, author doesn't know what she's doing but ok, but most of all she's a gay mess, just... suspend your disbelief please, oh my god they were ridemates, rollecoaster au, so is Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temir/pseuds/temir
Summary: When Lena goes to the amusement park, she's not eager to ride any rollercoasters. She changes her mind when she sees the "all singles will be paired" sign outside the ride and a certain cute blonde standing in line.ORthe one were Sam, Jess and Lena go to an amusement park and Lena can't handle rollercoasters or cute blondes.





	Coaster

Lena was stressed. She had been trying to prevent the crash and burn of L-Corp since she arrived in National City, and her mother and brother were not making it easy for her. Every time she thought she finally had everything under control, some other, horrible thing happened. After being kidnapped for the second time in a month, she was ready to stay in bed with a bottle of wine and sleep for at least a week. Nevertheless, she turned up to work on thursday ready to get things done. 

She was barely getting settled down, opening her laptop and starting to answer emails when Jess walked in, Sam trailing behind her. 

“Sam! Hey! What’s going on?” Lena asked, “it’s been forever since you last visited L-Corp”

“I know, but it’s important” Sam replied quickly.

“Look Lena, Sam and I were talking and, well, we had an idea”.

“It’s nothing sinister, I promise” Sam interjected.

“You’ve been under a lot of stress lately, so we thought it’d be good to get you out of the office”, Jess looked at Lena sympathetically, “so, we took the liberty of clearing your schedule tomorrow”

“We just thought it’d be good for you, you know?” Sam explained, “you really should get out of the office”

“Yeah! a self-care day, if you will” Jess added. 

“a… self-care day?” Lena repeated, carefully. Sam and Jess nodded enthusiastically in return. 

A self-care day, she mused to herself. In all honesty, it sounded great. She really could use a day to relax and get away from work, but the rational part of her brain spoke up, “but it’s not a holiday, how could I take a long weekend with everyone else here, working?”

“Lena, everybody here knows how hard you work”, Jess said.

“and”, Sam said, “everyone knows you deserve a break. Hell, even if they didn’t you’re the boss”.

So, after a shorter-than-usual argument, Lena conceded that yes, she would have a self-care day. At that, Sam shot up, rambling about how she had the perfect plan and how they would be going to the perfect place, ending with, “Jess and I will pick you up at 9, dress comfortably”. 

Before Lena could really think about or ask what that entailed, her office door shut and she was surrounded by silence. She tried going back to answering emails but the thought of a self-care day kept popping up at the back of her head, only interrupted by Jess, gently saying, “you’re 11 o’clock is here, Miss Luthor”. 

The next day, Lena woke up at 8.20, which was much later that usual. Shockingly, she felt rested. So, she got up, showered, and promptly spent the next fifteen minutes deciding what Sam meant by “comfortable clothes” and freaking out, before deciding on what she felt was the best choice, jeans and a random t-shirt she had from college.

At nine sharp she was downstairs, standing in front of her building, carrying only a small bag containing her phone and wallet. A few minutes later, Sam and Jess pulled up in Sam’s car. They both got out and hugged Lena. When Sam saw what she was wearing, she nodded thoughtfully and then, almost as an afterthought, gave her a simple baseball cap that read “girls fuck”.

“You might need that later”, she said, giggling, and explained her plans for the day.

When Sam and Jess had suggested something along the lines of “getting out of the office and having a nice self-care day”, Lena had imagined a spa trip or going to a good restaurant that served good, greasy comfort food. What she had not imagined, not even for a second, was being packed into a car for hours on the way to an amusement park. 

Truth be told, Lena couldn’t even remember the last time she had been to a theme park. Lilian never indulged what she called “childish desires”, and the only time Lex had brought her to one she was maybe 12 and threw-up after one of the rides. Even now, Lena’s stomach still churned at the thought of getting on a rollercoaster, but Sam seemed so excited that she couldn’t refuse. They packed into the car without much protest and a few hours later they were trying to find parking in an overcrowded amusement park parking lot. Lena was starting to regret coming, but she knew there was no backing out now. A small voice in the back of her head even thought they might have fun.

She was getting out of the car slowly, trying to calm her nerves when she heard cheers coming from not far away. A few cars over, a group of friends was laughing and cheering excitedly. One in particular caught Lena’s attention - a blonde girl with her hair tied in a simple ponytail, a baseball cap advertising what Lena recognized to be the National City Lakehawks, ripped jeans and a tank top. She was joking around with another girl, this one with brown hair, and a nerdy looking guy who looked about as excited as Lena felt. 

Behind her, she heard a car honking and Sam apologizing, saying, “We’ll get out of your way, sorry”.

Lena grabbed her bag and hurried along, getting out of the other car’s way and making her way to the ticket line with her friends. 

Once they made it inside, and Lena realized it wasn’t all that bad, she was actually having fun. Maybe roller coasters still made her nervous, but Sam insisted they ride everything - saving the best for last, of course. When they weren’t riding some awful death machine, they were stuffing their faces with funnel cake, fries, candy and basically any junk food the could find. At around five, Sam suggested they take a break and have some drinks. Lena, not being one to ever turn down a drink, readily agreed. 

About an hour and a few drink later they made their way to the last ride - The Superman Ride of Steel. Lena felt a strange kind of confidence that she hadn’t felt all day. Maybe it was all the junk food in her system, or more likely the alcohol but she was ready for this. She vaguely acknowledged the sign that read “all singles will be paired”, assuming Sam would be there to hold her hand, like she had been all day. 

However, the closer she got to the front of the line, the less that feeling of confidence lingered. It disappeared altogether when Sam looked at her apologetically and said, “Is it okay if I ride with Jess? We haven’t gotten to go together all day”.

Lena, being a good friend, nodded and smiled. A few minutes later, Sam and Jess were strapped in in the car in front of her and she was getting settled in her own seat. For a second, she thought she was going to ride alone, until an unfairly attractive blonde girl sat next to her. Lena recognized her as the girl she had seen hours ago at the entrance of the park. 

What a coincidence, she mused, before shutting her eyes tightly, half in nervousness and half in anticipation.. The ride was supposed to start any second. 

“Hey, I’m Kara”, said a voice to her left. 

It took Lena a couple of seconds to realize that yes, this was a real person and yes they were a stranger and also yes they were introducing themselves. She slowly opened her eyes. 

“I’m Lena”

“Well, Lena, it’s a pleasure to meet you” the girl, Kara, said. Lena couldn’t help but feel like, whoever this person was, they genuinely thought it was a pleasure to meet her. When she turned to face the stranger, she was greeted with piercing, yet incredibly kind blue eyes and a warm smile. Kara opened her mouth to say something else, but before she could, the machine shot forward. 

Lena’s head slammed against the backseat painfully. For a second, all she could hear was the rush of the wind and the delighted whoops of the beautiful stranger next to her. They were doing a series of complex twists and turns and Lena was repeating i'm a engineer i know these things are technically safe on a loop in her head when she heard the girl next to her speak. 

“This is the best part”, she yelled as they entered a huge loop. 

By the time they were completely upside down, Lena’s stomach couldn’t take it anymore. She began to say “oh my god I’m going to puke”, when she indeed threw up - all over Kara. 

A few seconds later, the ride came to a stop. Lena was breathing hard, holding onto the side of the kart. Her head was tucked as much as possible between her knees. SHe slowly got up and began frantically apologizing. She was three “oh my god i’m so sorry”’s in when Kara picked her up carefully and carried her away. Lena was still breathing hard when Kara put her down on a bench, offering her a bottle of water. Lena offhandedly wondered where the bottle of water came from, but mostly she was busy trying to apologize. 

“Oh R- God, um, I-” Kara stammered, like she couldn’t quite figure out what she wanted to say first. 

She finally settled on, “are you okay?” 

“Am I okay? I just threw up all over you! Why aren’t you trying to kill me?” 

“Oh this? it’s really not that bad. I’m just sorry you got sick” 

Lena was shocked at how kind this girl was. First she throws up on her and then she takes care of her? Lena would’ve killed whoever threw up on her. Not Kara, though. Kara sat with Lena, making sure she was okay. Kara took Lena to the bathroom so they could both wash up. Kara made sure Lena drank some water and offered to do “anything you need, anything at all”. Which was, sadly, one of the kindest things anybody, besides Sam and Jess, had ever done for Lena. 

A few minutes later, they began walking back to the ride. Lena, being a gay mess, couldn’t help but notice that, on top of being remarkably kind, Kara was also insanely hot. She had been able to carry Lena effortlessly, which had, well, had an intense effect on Lena. 

“You should at least let me buy you a drink or something” Lena said, figuring that she couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed, even if she got shot down, “you know, as an apology, for the whole, um, y’know, puking all over you”

Kara turned her head, giving her the cutest look of pure curiosity. She didn’t say anything for what felt like forever to Lena, but was only a few seconds really. When Lena opened her mouth again, presumably to ramble on and further embarrass her, Kara spoke up. 

“Sure, I’d like that”

When Lena finally spotted Sam, she was standing awfully close to the girl Kara would later introduce as Alex, her sister. They seemed to be giggled, probably over Lena’s current situation, while Jess and Kara’s other friend, Winn, chatted amicably. 

Before Sam could start mocking Lena, Kara said, “Lena here is going to buy me some ‘sorry i puked on you’ drinks, anybody want to come with?” 

If Lena felt disappointed that Kara invited her friends, she didn’t show it. And if, when everyone was a few drinks in at the bar, Kara and Lena snuck away to the bathroom to make out, well, that wasn’t anybody’s business, was it?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it!  
> Also, I might have mentioned the Lakehawks because I am obsessed with "stay the night" by lynnearlington so you should definitely check that out if you haven't. I felt the ending was a tad rushed, but I really wanted to get this up today so, oh, well.  
> Come find me on twitter @karagayvers, my DM's are always open.


End file.
